In gas-insulated high-voltage assemblies, a modular design of the functional groups such as circuit breakers, grounding switches etc. of a switch bay is known. In this case, a switch bay is generally understood to mean a switchbay of a switchgear assembly and can also be referred to as an outgoer switchbay, for example. In GIS switchgear assemblies found on the market, GIS with switch bays having single-phase-encapsulated guidance of the primary conductors will differ fundamentally from GIS with switch bays having a three-phase-encapsulated guidance of the primary conductors. Single-phase encapsulation is understood to mean encapsulation which provides a dedicated gas space for each of the primary conductors, while three-phase encapsulation is understood to mean the arrangement of three primary conductors in a common gas space. Primary conductors are understood to mean conductors which have a rated load in the high-voltage range.
The type of encapsulation (single-phase or three-phase) can be dictated by the desired rated voltage: single-phase-encapsulated switch bays (bays) enable a much higher rated voltage with comparable complexity. Furthermore, the type of encapsulation has fundamental effects on the layout of the bays and on the configuration and arrangement of the modular functional groups. An example of a housing for a three-phase-encapsulated guidance of the primary conductors is described in WO 2008/022893 A1, for example.
In order to implement a gas-insulated substation, at least two bays can be connected to a so-called busbar on the input or output side. In this case, the term busbar includes primary conductor bars which are guided both with single-phase and with three-phase encapsulation. Thus, GIS with single-phase-encapsulated busbar guidance and GIS with three-phase-encapsulated busbar guidance can differ with respect to the busbar as well.
Because GIS are often also used in built-up areas or other spatially restricted areas, the compactness of a substation can be very important, in addition to the performance. In order to meet both of these demands, attempts are made to increase the power density (per physical volume) of a GIS switch bay. The maintenance friendliness of a GIS switchgear assembly is also important.